As a power source for driving a motor of an electric car or the like, or as a power source for household use or industrial use, a battery module formed in the following manner is employed. A battery block is formed by interconnecting cells such as lithium-ion cells in parallel, and a battery module is formed by interconnecting a plurality of battery blocks in series or in parallel.